


You are my Sunshine

by AngstingQueen



Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: The sun filtered slowly through the leaves, warm and relaxing. It shone lightly through the green leaves, highlighting the veins in each one. Hugo opened his eyes slightly to catch the sight of his boyfriend dappled with the sunlight, shining off his ebony hair. Hugo’s sight was slightly blurred as he gazed at Varian’s sun kissed face, creating constellations with the freckles speckled across. Varian seemed to be dozing in his arms, as both of them were laying down. The hammock swayed gently with a slight breeze.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	You are my Sunshine

The sun filtered slowly through the leaves, warm and relaxing. It shone lightly through the green leaves, highlighting the veins in each one. Hugo opened his eyes slightly to catch the sight of his boyfriend dappled with the sunlight, shining off his ebony hair. Hugo’s sight was slightly blurred as he gazed at Varian’s sun kissed face, creating constellations with the freckles speckled across. Varian seemed to be dozing in his arms, as both of them were laying down. The hammock swayed gently with a slight breeze.

Hugo remembered the day they had put it up. Varian had bought it as a gift for Hugo, insisting that the ‘city boy’ get a taste of the beauty of a knotted hammock. Hugo had complained that his skinny elbows would fit right through the large holes, Varian had only laughed and kissed his nose. Hugo had let Varian take the lead of setting it up, watching the stronger boy’s biceps move about as he tied the hammock to the tree. Varian had caught him staring and promptly picked up their sprinkler, which was running on the other side of the lawn, chasing Hugo around as they laughed. The chase ended when Hugo pulled the black-haired boy into his arms and kissed him deeply. Varian had completely relaxed in his hold, the sprinkler creating an almost movie-perfect moment until he shoved it down Hugo’s shirt. 

Varian slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Hugo returned it, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The two men cuddled closer, closing every gap between them in the desire to stay close. Varian hummed, burying his face into Hugo’s chest. Varian sighed softly, closing his eyes once more. Hugo was content to join in the embrace of sleep.

_ -ugo! _

Hugo jolted back awake, startly the boy in his arms. Varian glanced up at him in concern.

“Hugo?” Varian asked, slipping his arm underneath Hugo’s back.

“Sorry, sweetcheeks.” Varian scrunched up his nose at the pet name. “I thought I heard something, but I guess not.” Varian stared up at him, before leaning up to capture the blonde’s lips with his own. 

Hugo kissed Varian back, bringing up one hand to cup his cheek. Varian hummed against his lips before drawing away, resting his head once more on Hugo’s chest. 

Hugo felt his eyes drifting closed once more as Varian began to sing quietly. It was his mother’s lullaby, the one that Varian had taught him in the first few months of their relationship. Hugo opened his mouth to sing along with Varian. Their eyes met as Varian smiled wide, love sparkling in his baby blues. His eyes always reminded Hugo of the elementary school picnics that used to be held on a warm spring day. The feeling of sticky watermelon dripping his hands, the cardboard tray settled across his lap as he enjoyed the barbecue. 

Hugo was knocked out of his reminiscing with the noise echoing through his ears once more.

_ We’re losing him! I ne- _

Hugo frowned, the voice sounded panicked and unfamiliar. 

“Hugo?” He glanced down to meet Varian’s eyes once more. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem distracted, is my singing really that bad?” Varian’s brow furrowed as he studied Hugo’s green orbs.

“Oh hummingbird,” Hugo started, watching a blush dance across Varian’s cheeks at the nickname. “You have a beautiful voice. I’m just thinking.” He assured, placing another kiss on Varian’s head. 

The hammock was suddenly given a larger push by the wind and Hugo shivered. Varian usually was a source of heat at his side, amazing during the winter months but a curse during the summer. This time Varian seemed cold to the touch. Hugo hugged the boy even closer in concern. Before Hugo could ask if Varian was okay, the younger man spoke.

“Hugo, do you love me?” Hugo was quick to answer.

“Of course I do! I love you so much, Var.” Hugo told Varian, feeling a strange sense of panic begin to stir in his chest as Varian remained blank-faced.

“Then why haven’t you woken up?” Hugo felt terror slither into his gut as he pushed himself upright. The hammock seemed even harder to maneuver in than Hugo remembered it being. 

_ H-hugo?  _

This was Varian’s voice, speaking as though he was on the other side of a large tunnel, not curled up in his arms. Hugo scrambled away from the imposter, his breathing rapid. 

“Hugo?” The fake Varian asked, emotions moving across the copy’s face mechanically as it reached out to Hugo. “Do you love me?” It asked again. A dark red liquid began dribbling from its mouth and nose. Blood. Hugo was definitely hyperventilating, recognizing the signs of a panic attack approaching. He wanted nothing more than to return to Varian but somehow he knew that Varian was not going to be here, in this mock backyard. As the realization sunk in Hugo saw the surrounding blur as it disappeared from view. All that remained was the hammock and the false Varian in front of him. It reached out again.

_ COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE! _

The real Varian was sobbing somewhere without him. Hugo looked back at the imposter with a scowl on his face. He ignored its cries and rolled off the hammock.

Hugo descended into the darkness without a single cry. There was no rush of wind through his hair as he fell. Only the sounds of Varian crying echoed around him. Varian was bawling, clearly very distressed. 

“VARIAN!” Hugo screamed, thrashing about. “I’M HERE! I LOVE YOU!” Hugo felt his own tears, pushing past his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hugo awoke slowly. He came into awareness first. He couldn’t move at all, seemingly paralyzed to the bed he layed in. His hearing filtered in and out, the sound of a heart monitor beeping was always waiting. Varian was also another common sound, either softly crying and begging Hugo to come back to him, or he would be singing his mother’s song. Somewhere along the line it became theirs, a constant in their relationship. 

Varian’s voice drifted into Hugo’s ears. Telling him softly how much he was loved before Varian took a deep breath and began to sing once more,

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

Varian’s voice suddenly tapered off into a sob. Hugo wanted desperately to reach out and comfort his love. To kiss him and hold him. To chase away all the sadness that consumed Hugo’s sunshine. Hugo twitched his fingers. 

Varian had noticed and shouted with joy. The sounds of people rushed in. The doctors had told Varian, and by extension Hugo, that he would wake up slowly over the course of weeks. Varian had laughed a very wet laugh in delight.

After the people had left once again, Varian picked up the song once more. Hugo was waking up, ready to tell Varian how much he loved him as soon as he could. 

_ I'll always love you and make you happy _

_ If you will only say the same _

_ But if you leave me and love another _

_ You'll regret it all some day _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ You told me once, dear, you really loved me _

_ And no one else could come between _

_ But now you've left me and love another _

_ You have shattered all of my dreams _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me _

_ When I awake my poor heart pains _

_ So when you come back and make me happy _

_ I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have completly fallen in love with this ship and you can pry it from my cold dead hands. Also I needed to write a little angsty to stop myself from writing too soon in my other fic.


End file.
